The present disclosure relates to patient care devices, such as, but not limited to, beds, recliners, cots, stretchers, temperature management devices, etc., and more particularly to touch screens for controlling such devices.
Touch screen control panels often utilize capacitive technology for sensing where a user has pressed on a touch screen control panel. The use of capacitive sensing technology, however, is often undesirable in applications where liquids may be spilled or otherwise present on the touch screen control panel, or the user may be wearing gloves. Both of these situations are commonly present in medical settings (the presence of liquids and gloves).